


Lyf: Is Cup

by Alienea, pleasekalemenow



Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [24]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Multi, Other, zelda item get tune: your eldritch symbiote would now die for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienea/pseuds/Alienea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasekalemenow/pseuds/pleasekalemenow
Summary: Lyf is like a cup. Why? Holds Nyarlathotep.
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda & Nyarlathotep
Series: The Inherent Romanticism of Dragons [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832185
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Lyf: Is Cup

Nyarl hasn’t had a living anchor in centuries. Maybe more? Not since ne made the pyramid and said never again. That clearly didn’t work out, and Nyarlathotep is once again considering a living anchor and actually managing to believe that she could trust Lyf, and not plan for an inevitable betrayal. Like an idiot, who never learned anything. Nyarl wanted Lyf to accept, though. There was a stronger desire to protect them than Nyarl wanted to admit to already growing inside of emself, and maybe it was stupid but maybe it could work out this time. Did Lyf really have a  _ reason _ to accept, though? What had Nyarl done, really, besides errands and helping kill Odin?

Nyarl wasn’t sure there was enough there. Still. Ze could always separate from Lyf later, if ey really needed to, and there was Ashes’ whole hoard where ve could probably hang out and recover, at least, so. So he’d ask.

“Lyf?” Nyarl hovered there, aware that Lyf wasn’t sleeping yet. “Do you want to renegotiate?”

Lyf inhales deeply, exhales. “Sure.” Their eyes are still closed. 

“Do... would you say that having me around has been a net positive, maybe?” Nyarl has pulled yarn out of emself and is fiddling nervously with it, if Lyf does open their eyes.

Lyf opens one eye, regarding Nyarl with it. “...I suppose I would say that, yes.” They aren’t counting the people who died getting the GRAIL, which. Lyf has been afraid to ask, so far. Whether Nyarl was responsible for that.

Nyarl does not answer that right now, despite Lyf being fully aware at this point that Nyarl usually has a full-access pass to their head.

“So you... maybe would not be opposed to me remaining with you. Which. Would be the actual renegotiation. Me, telling you what that entails, and you, deciding if you want that.”

“Mm.” They think for a moment. “I’m at least not opposed to hearing you out.”

“...Alright.” It’s not really a glowing go-ahead, but. What could Nyarl expect, really? “If I stay, you lose the privacy of your head, like you have been. If I stay, there will, eventually, be people that want to seek you out just because you are holding my power, and using it. They will not be friendly.” Nyarl grimaces. “They will want to fight. If I stay, your body will likely change- has already changed, with my presence, if you’ve noticed your increased lung capacity. I can’t guarantee what other changes will be, but they will  _ probably _ depend on what you do and want. If I stay, you’ll have to trust when I say I won’t take over your body without your permission unless you’ll die if I don’t.” Nyarl’s tone softens, now. “If I stay, you get to keep on using my powers. Even if I leave, you’ll still have magic, but you’ll have to learn how to pull that energy up for yourself. If I stay, even if Ashes never claims you as hoard, you’ll be immortal, which, given your Marius there is... is probably a perk, for you. If I stay... we can actually work at a friendship, and you won’t ever be alone again. If I stay, we can work together and find things we both want to do, tasks to work at, and do them. There’s got to be some goal you have that I could be helpful for.”

Nyarl’s desperation really doesn’t come through until the last line. Je pulls the GRAIL out of her chest, and rolls it back and forth between his hands.

“It’s called becoming an anchor. I don’t think you’ll have heard of it, but. If you have. That is what I am proposing. The original plan- which, I don’t know, you seem like the type of person to appreciate knowing there was a plan- revenge leaves people hollow, and alone, and I thought I could be that connection for you. Now you’ve got connections, still. But I might as well ask.” 

Lyf is altogether unsure of what to make of this- this god, seeming so...unsure. Insecure. It could be a facade, they suppose, but why bother? Why bother with...any of this, frankly? Nyarl has been nice to them and- and no one has been, not really, not except for Marius. The Hoard- well, they. They’re nice to Lyfrassir because they care about Marius. Lyf can’t think of a single thing a god could stand to gain from them other than themself. It’s all they have to offer, and they know it isn’t much, but it’s- if Nyarl is interested in just. Them. After actually _ knowing  _ them at all, let alone at their worst like they have been. 

“...Friends, you said?”

Nyarl nods.

“Friends, yeah. That’s a requirement I’m putting in, that we at least try to be friends if you are okay with doing this. I do not want to live in someone who does not want me there. That’s... I mean, I gave you the pamphlet on consent.”

“Well. It’s good to know the friendship attempt will go both ways. I can’t imagine it would be very pleasant to share a body with someone who’s mean to you.” They wince. “Or to, ah. Share a body with someone who wants to die. Sorry about- sorry.”

Nyarl picks at the GRAIL.

“Well. It’s not nice to share a body with someone who doesn’t care about you, no.” Nyarlathotep does not elaborate on that. “The suicidal bit... well. I was hoping that was something I could help you with afterwards. And then it wasn’t necessary, but we should probably still talk about how your loved ones would definitely want you to live on, not go on a revenge suicide mission.”

Lyfrassir knows ne’s right, but they also don’t particularly feel like getting into it. They feel a protective instinct when ze says that about- sharing a body, a feeling they don’t know what to do with and which doesn’t make much sense in the context of- well, this- this. 

“...Eventually, yes. You said I’ll be...immortal, yeah? I’ll have time, then. To. Figure that out.”

“Well, and so are your loved ones, what with the dragon hoard thing. Do you want that, then? To be my anchor?” Nyarl’s very carefully keeping emotion out of xir voice, not wanting to pressure Lyf.

They’re quiet, for a moment. “I think so, yes.”

Nyarl hums in thought.

“One more explanation, then, and then- if you say yes, I will.” Nyarl holds up the GRAIL. “Being an anchor is like being a cup. You hold my essence, and protect that part of me, and my power protects you. A mutualistic relationship. So if you’re comfortable, I’ll finish the transfer from this to you.”

Lyf hasn’t slept in over a week. They panic. “W- wait, fuck, was that thing human once? Are you going to turn me into a c-“

Nyarl gently reaches out and gives Lyf enough energy that they can have a clear mind.

“No. The GRAIL was never human. It was an artifact of enough power and significance that I could use it. You’re not going to become a literal cup. It’s a metaphor.”

“Right. Of course.” Lyf blushes a bit. 

“So. Sorry to harp on this, but. Yes? I can make you my anchor?”

“Yes, I already said yes.” They are still a bit flustered from the cup disaster. 

“Right, sorry, I just want to make sure, I know I can undo it it’s just- well. I will stop talking and just do it.” Nyarlathotep holds up the GRAIL, and draws out something not-quite-visible, not-quite-there, and the GRAIL crumbles, dissolving into dust that itself disappears into the night. Then ey disappear, and while the first time Lyf did not notice Nyarlathotep settling in in the shock of their magical channels being opened, this time there’s a tangible feeling as though resetting a dislocated shoulder of something popping into place where there wasn’t something and there was supposed to be. Nyarl curls up inside Lyf, and settles in like they were always supposed to be there. Lyfrassir takes a deep breath, and so does Nyarlathotep. 

“Well. That’s a new feeling.”

_ Yes. But it feels right. _ Nyarl manifests next to Lyf, but can still be felt inside of them. “Do you want me to play music again? You haven’t slept.”

Lyf chuckles. “You should use me to play sometime. Make everyone think I know the fiddle.”

“Could be fun! As I’ve mentioned I can do other instruments. But you could probably win a bet like that, or something. I’d be happy to, in any case, and I did say I would help you relearn the cello, so you can learn to play your own instrument.” Now that they’re connected, despite Nyarl’s practiced slightly detached tone Lyf can tell that ce’s excited to make plans for a future where they are doing things together.

Lyf blinks a bit. They aren’t exactly  _ surprised _ Nyarl has emotions- they’ve caught glimmers, after all- but feeling the proof is another thing entirely. “Yeah, that would be nice. It’s been a long while since I played music with anyone.”

“I took a look and Ashes’ hoard has instruments, so perhaps there will be other musicians. It’s possible they could have a whole band and not know it. But first helping you with cello, yes.”

Nyarl pulls cer violin from the sky as has become normal, and puts bow to strings and starts playing, not the type of music that’s been lulling Lyf to sleep but more human, almost familiar. “Ready to sleep?”

Lyf huffs. “Am I ever?” They do close their eyes, though.

“No, but maybe one night you will be, especially if you don’t mind me working with your Marius to get you on a sleep schedule.” Nyarl doesn’t wait for a reply before transitioning to the eerie music, full now of potential joy and hope for the future, laced with current contentment. Lyf finds themself humming along, for a bit, although they couldn’t possibly know the tune, and then their song fades as they’re lulled to sleep by the strange song of their Void.


End file.
